Father Figure
by AmyH
Summary: Episode tag for "Sandblast". "My son Tony plays that same game." This is my version of Tony's response to that line. The game he wants to play is not on a cell phone network. Slash. PWP.


*****I counseled a friend a month or so ago to explore her dark side – there should be no fear in writing. Having said that to her, I felt I needed to do the same. What lies beneath is not for the self-righteous or judgmental. I didn't write this for anyone but myself – I am shining a light on the darker recesses of my mind. Come with me or don't. This is slash. Graphic and unwholesome. Daddy kink. Slight spoiler and tag for "Worst Nightmare"*****

**NCIS+++++++++++++++**

"Tony!"

Gibbs shut and locked the door behind him. He knew the younger man was home having seen his car in the garage. He toed off his shoes and hung his jacket on the coat rack by the door after setting his bag down.

He walked into the kitchen, lit only by the light above the stove and grabbed a beer from the fridge. After twisting the cap off, he took a long pull from the bottle and listened. The house was quiet.

"Tony?" he called again.

"Up here, _Dad"_. Tony's voice floated down from the second level.

'Aw shit.' was the first thought that went through his mind. Gibbs knew Tony would probably have taken offense to him using his name in that context, but honestly, his was the first name that came to mind and to his defense, the man was playing the same game Tony did on his phone.

Downing half the bottle, he placed it on the counter and made his way upstairs, ready to face whatever backlash his lover would hand out. He should have chosen another name – why didn't he say 'Tim' or 'Stan'? "Tony" just fell from his lips. Tony was always at the forefront of his mind, so that made sense. He would just explain it to him and he'd understand.

Their bedroom door was partially closed and when he pushed it open, he was stunned. Tony was lying on their bed naked, hard and stroking himself. Through half-lidded eyes, he gazed at Jethro, "Been waiting for you to come home, Daddy. I wanna play."

"Tony, I never meant –"

Tony stopped stroking himself and swiped his index finger through the pool of pre-cum that had been building through his slit, brought his finger to his lips and said, "Shhh…just come to me" as he licked his juices from his fingertip and sucked it into his mouth.

Gibbs' cock started to harden immediately from watching the younger man and he took several involuntary steps toward him. His arousal could not be hidden.

Pushing himself onto his elbows, Tony leaned towards him, cocking his finger "Come closer".

Gibbs closed the distance between himself and Tony and began to speak, "Tony, I didn't mean-"

"Shhh…" Tony ran his finger through the mounting pre-cum at his slit once again and held his finger up to Gibbs' mouth. Jethro let his tongue swipe over the fingertip and sucked it in, relishing the taste of his lover.

"Hmm, you like that, don't you? I can tell." He pulled his finger from Jethro's mouth and ran it down his chest, pausing to play with his nipples and then to the waiting bulge in his slacks. "Daddy's so hard right now", he gave a squeeze to the obvious erection Jethro sported. As he rubbed his hand up and down, Jethro's cock responded twitching in its confines.

Tony undid the button on his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. Pushing himself into an upright position, he settled directly in front of Jethro and pulled down his slacks and underwear in one smooth move.

"So hard for me, Daddy. So hard. I want to taste you." He flickered his tongue out. "Let me lick you." He flattened his tongue and swiped it over the tip, dipping it in the slit making Gibbs gasp audibly. Tony began to stroke him base to tip, licking his slit with every pass. "So good. I want to make you feel so good." He encircled his lips around the head of Gibb's cock and sucked it in, swallowing it inch by inch.

When he pulled off and raised his head, looking up, Tony found his lover panting, pupils blown, the savageness within in them barely contained. He was swiftly thrown down and brutally assaulted, Jethro's mouth on his; swallowing any protest he may have made and he quickly surrendered to the attack.

Tony arched up baring full access to his throat and Jethro took full advantage gently biting on his jugular. He felt Tony's pulse quicken at the same time a stifled moan rumbled in the back of his throat. Nipping and sucking his way to Tony's chest, he located each nipple and alternated suckling each one so they were both fully erect. The squeaks and moans Tony emitted were just fuel to the fire that had started and it was now raging beyond control. Jethro took a few seconds to rid himself of the shirt he was wearing before descending back to Tony's waiting body, licking and nipping any portion of flesh his mouth touched.

Stretching himself over Tony, he lined up his cock with Tony's and began to thrust. The sensation was almost overwhelming and Tony parted his legs to get better purchase. "Oh fuck, yes! Don't stop. Feels so good, Daddy. Make me cum for you. I want to cum for you."

Jethro grabbed the lube from the bedside table and popped the cap. As he continued to thrust against Tony's cock, he squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and shoved them down between Tony's legs, his finger circling his tight hole before breeching it, only to find Tony was already lubed and ready. Shoving two fingers in, he curved them to find his prostate. Almost immediately Tony's body arched up and pre-cum shot from his cock. Adding a third finger, Jethro rolled to the side and watched as Tony began to fuck his fingers in earnest. He kept them curved so that with every thrust Tony made, his prostate would be stimulated and watched as his cock bounced off his stomach. It had to have been the most erotic thing he ever witnessed and his own cock grew impossibly hard watching Tony fuck himself on his fingers.

When Tony gazed up at him, his eyes were completely dark, only a circle of green remained. "Oh fuck me Daddy. Fuck me. This feels so good. I'm gonna cum, Daddy. I'm going to cum for you. Watch me. Watch me cum. You make me feel so good."

One last stroke over his prostate was all it took and Tony came, shooting milk white liquid in thick spurts over his stomach and chest. Jethro bent taking Tony's cock in his mouth, felt it throb and tasted the cum and lost his battle of control, cumming while crying out Tony's name as he released his dick from his mouth and grabbed hold of his own cock and spurting his release all over Tony's balls, cock and stomach. He ran his hands through his own cum and spread it all over Tony's cock and balls, massaging them gently. Taking one hand he cradled Tony's head caught him in a deep loving kiss as he continued his rubbing with the other and whispered "My boy. I love you so much."


End file.
